Story Of Her Life
by Veraaaxo
Summary: Maura's life completly changes after just one call. Jane moves in with her and tries to fix everything. Rizzles? Read to find out. The story is better than the summary I can give you that! DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or the show or anything (too bad though)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maura stood in front of the grave holding Jane's arm. It had been a week now but she still couldn't believe it; Ian, her husband, dead by a car accident.

After a few seconds her legs gave out and her knees hit the grass. She put her head in her hands and starts to cry

"Why him Jane?" She hiccupped while looking at the grave again. "He didn't deserve this, did he?" She looked at her friend.

"No sweetie he didn't." Jane gave her friend a sad smile and sat down on her knees next to Maura. Maura whipped away her tears. She hates to look vulnerable. She kept looking at the grave with a glazed look. _Why him?_ She kept thinking.

She sat down on her knees for a few more minutes before she stood up again.

"Jane, can you take me home?" Maura said as she waited for her friend to get up too.

"Yes of course!" Jane stood up and wrapped her arms around Maura pulling her in for a big hug. "You did great today! You were so strong!" She whispers in Maura's ear. Maura simply just stood there. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She never lost anyone this close. "Come on let's go." Jane says and leads the way towards the car.

It was a private funeral. Only Maura, Jane, Angela, Frost, Korsak, Frankie and Tommy were attending it. Ian's parents died a few years ago and Maura's parents were too busy to come. They would come over next week to visit the grave and to just be there for their daughter.

Ian was driving home from visiting some new made friends. They had hang out at the Dirty Robber. He only had one beer when he was driving back to his wife. There was however another drunk driver who pushed Ian's car off the road. It was just an hour later that Maura got the call her husband died in a car accident. The now widow cried her eyes out. It took her an hour before she was able to pick herself up and call Jane and tell her the awful news. Just 20 minutes after Jane heard the news she was at Maura's place to show her support.

There was a silence the whole ride back to Maura's place. Maura only stared out the car with her with tears filled up eyes. Jane sometimes looked at her friend to check up on her. But every time she looked Maura hadn't moved an inch. She hated to see Maura this sad, but she knew there would be a long road ahead of them.

The only thing she could do was be strong and be there for Maura in every way she could.

When they finally pulled up at Maura's driveway Maura stepped out of the car.

"Thank you Jane." She closed the car door and walked towards the front door of her house. Before she opened the door she looked at Jane one more time and returned to the car. As she walked up to the car the homicide detective opened the window.

"Jane, would you like to come in?" Maura asked not wanting to be a pain in the ass.

"I'd love to," Jane responded "Let me just park the car okay, be right back." She closed the window and started to park her car on Maura's driveway.

In the meantime Maura opened the front door and found herself crying on the couch just seconds later. Five minutes later Jane walked in. It broke Jane's heart to see her best friend this broken. She sat next to the ME on the couch and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Maura. We'll get through this together." Jane comforted her as the honey blond buried her face in Jane's shoulders and returned the hug.

"I know it's hard to lose someone, but you still got me and ma and even Tommy and Frankie. Things will get better from now on. I promise." The brunette rubbed her best friend's back and kissed her temple softly.

After ten more minutes of crying and comforting words Maura finally let go of Jane.

"Jane," she almost whispered "will you promise you'll always be there for me no matter what happens?" Maura looked up so their gaze met.

"Of course I will Maur, you know that right?! Why ask me now?" Jane looked confused. She just told Maura she would always be there for her.

"I need to tell you something Jane…" Maura looked down as she put her hands on her lap.

"What is it Maur you're scaring me!" Jane said having no clue of what Maura was about to say. The nerve wrecking 10 seconds of silence made Jane fidget. Just as Maura she rarely fidgeted. Only at very stressful moments like this.

"I-I-I'm… I'm pregnant"

* * *

**A/N So this is the fist (multiple chapter) fanfic I'm posting here! I'm also posting this story on wattpad so if you see anything simular it's mine. I'm sorry if I make any grammar mistakes but I try not to make any. Please review? It would mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading, next chapter soon xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_I-I-I'm… pregnant"_

The second those words left Maura's mouth the tears started streaming down her face. She turned away from Jane. She buried her head in her hands and placed her elbows on her lap.

Jane looked shocked. She so hadn't expected this. She knew Maura and Ian both wanted children but she would have never guessed they were going so fast. They were only married for 6 months when Ian had his accident.

But there was no time to worry about that. Maura needed her. She was going to be a single parent. She was going to have to raise a baby all by herself and Jane needed to support her in every way she could. She rubbed her hand on Maua's back as a sign of compassion.

"Maura…" She felt a single tear escape her eyes as she whispered her best friends name "I just- I don't know what to say."

At those words Maura turned back to Jane and lifted her head.

"Jane I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me?" It wasn't a question; it was a plead. She couldn't afford to lose her best friend at this point. She needed her. How was she supposed to raise a child on her own while still dealing with the loss of her husband.

"Maura baby, I could never be mad at you for wanting to be happy!" Jane gave Maura a sad smile which she returned.

"Okay listen to me" Jane placed Maura's hands in her own "We're going to get through this together okay? You're going to take all the time you need to deal with you loss. After you've dealt with the loss, you're going to focus on the baby. You're going to take care of it and you're going to be the best mom in the world."

At those words Maura closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jane's. Jane let go of her hands, cupped Maura's face and turned it towards her own. Maura opened her red, swollen eyes again and looked in those of Jane.

"And you know what Maur? I'm going to be right here, right behind you. And every time you feel like you're about to break down, I'll be the one to catch you when you fall. You don't have to do this on your own Maura. Like I said earlier, you've got me, ma, Tommy, Frankie and you've got your own parents."

It took a few more encouraging words and a few more hugs for Maura to be convinced that everything would be okay. "Thank you so much Jane." She whispered in the detective's ear as she gave her a hug.

"You are very welcome Maura."

Jane was the one to pull away from the hug after holding Maura friend for more than 5 minutes. She stood up and reached out her hand for Maura's

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. There's make-up all over your face." Maura chuckled and accepted Jane's hand. Jane swung her arm around Maura's back and held her like she was about to faint.

"Jane I might be a mess mentally but physically I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." Maura got the brunette's hand and placed it next to the tall body where the arm belonged to.

She walked up the stairs to the bathroom where she started to wipe away the make-up off her face. It was the first time she saw herself after the funeral. She looked terrible; her eyes were swollen and red, she had huge periorbital circles or as Jane would say 'dark circles under her eyes' and her standard expression was a sad one.

When she finished cleaning her face Maura walked to her closet and picked up some sweatpants and a big BPD hoodie Jane once left at her place.

While Maura was upstairs doing her thing Jane was making some dinner for the both of them. She knew for a fact Maura hadn't had a proper meal since she got the news about Ian. Neither had she though; she spent most of her time at work or at Maura's. Her mother made sure she had breakfast and lunch but it had been since forever since she had a normal dinner.

Jane's face dropped the second she saw Maura's fridge. She had nothing but organic and biological food. She reached her phone and ordered some takeout food.

An hour later the two ladies sat at the dining table eating Chinese. Jane had a beer and Maura a glass of water. During dinner Jane tried to avoid the conversation they needed to have about the baby. She wanted Maura to be the one to bring the subject up. After finishing their dinner Jane offered to clean everything up so Maura could sit at the couch. When Jane was finished she placed herself next to Maura.

"Can I ask you something Jane?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Will you stay with me tonight? And just lie next to me in bed? Not as a couple thing, obviously, but I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Yea of course. You want to go to bed now?" Maura nodded and Jane led the way to the bedroom.

"There are some PJ's for you in the top drawer. I assume you would want to wear something different to sleep in. You can change in the bathroom." Maura instructed as she got herself comfortable in the bed. She had already put away all of Ian's stuff: she didn't want her grieving process to be ruined because she still had to get rid of his stuff.

"I'll be right back." Jane walked to the bathroom and changed. With 7 minutes she lay next to Maura and played the big spoon.

"Night Maura."

"Good night Jane"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Jane woke up. She looked at the alarm clock to see it was only 7.30 am. She turned on her other side looking at an empty bed. She quickly sat up and scanned the room but there was no sign of Maura

"Maura? Where are you?" She yelled as she got out of bed. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom so she walked towards it.

She opened the door and stiffened at the sight in front of her. Maura was hanging over the toilet emptying her stomach.  
Jane rushed over to her and held her hair up. She rubbed her friend's back and said some comforting words.

"I'm sorry" Maura said as she was finally done "I didn't want to wake you up." She looked up at Jane with an apologizing look.

"Don't be sorry maur, I guess we'll be dealing with this for a long time huh." Jane let go Maura's hair and stood up waiting for Maura to do the same.

"We?" Maura sounded irritated "YOU are not the one pregnant right?! YOU don't have to be going through this every morning!" Maura finally stood up, walked to the master bedroom and sat on the end of the bed.

"Sorry I just thought-"

"Ugh just forget about it!" And with that Maura stormed out of the bedroom down to the living room. Jane decided to just let her be for a moment. She went back to the bathroom to take a shower and fresh herself up.

Meanwhile downstairs Maura was sitting on the couch. The clock already said 8.15 am. She realized she overreacted and that her hormones took over her. She walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast and searched for the right words to apologize for her outburst to Jane. She decided she wanted to talk about the baby. She knew at some point she had to explain everything and she'd rather not put it off.

After 15 minutes or so Maura finished breakfast and Jane came down the stairs. When she saw the toast and scrambled laid out on the plate perfectly she smiled.

"Where did I deserve this for?" She sat down on the chair across Maura.

"I owe you an apology. I was being very rude this morning and my pregnancy hormones were taking over." Maura placed her fork on the plate preparing herself mentally for 'the talk'. "I'm sorry Jane."

"It's okay Maura. I understand" Jane gave the ME a small smile.

"Jane I think… uhm, I think I have to tell you about this." Maura placed her hand on her tummy which was still relatively flat.

"Okay," Jane pushed her plate away to sign she had enough "but only if you're ready to talk about it."

"I'm ready." Maura took a deep breath and then started

"Ian and I… we really wanted a baby. We knew each other for so long and we just felt this was the right time to start a family. So we tried and right after the first time we- I was expecting." She looked down and fought to keep the tears from streaming.

"How far along are you?" Jane asked as calm as she could.

"I'm at six weeks now. I have an appointment at the doctor's office in two weeks." A single tear flowed down her cheek. "When I told Ian he was ecstatic. He lifted me up and we sat on the couch and cuddled all night." She chuckled at the thought of it.

"And now?" Jane saw how hard this was for Maura to talk about. "You do plan to keep it right?"

"Of course I do Jane!" Maura shot a look at her "I'm just… I'm so scared Jane. Scared that if I'm going to look at it I can't love it because it reminds me of Ian." She finally allowed the tears to fully escape her eyes.

"Oh Maura," Jane walked to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck

"That won't happen, I promise you. When you're going to look at him or her you're going to see this beautiful creature that you made. And even if he or she looks like Ian you are going to love it anyway because it's something you've always wanted! And he or she will love you too, unconditionally." Jane returned to her seat across Maura.

"Are you sure?" Maura hiccupped "I mean, what am I going to tell him or her when he or she asks what happened with Ian? I don't know if I'll be able talk about it."

"You're just going to tell the truth. And he or she will understand."

"Okay," Maura took a deep breath and continued "but what about my work? And my parents and your family? I'm going to tell my parents when they are here. They should be arriving late tonight or tomorrow, my mother agreed to call me when she landed. But I don't know when I'm ready to tell Angela. Don't get me wrong she's very nice but once she knows whole BPD will know.." Maura looked down at the carpet.

"Tell me what?" Angela asked from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys. Thank you all so much for reading and following and the whole shabam! I really hope y'all are liking this fic so far. So please review! Reviews might make me write faster ;) xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Tell me what?" Angela asked from the doorway_

Maura practically jumped off her chair seeing the older woman standing in her doorway.  
"JEZUS MA" Jane yelled at her mother. "How many times do I have to tell you you've gotta knock?! Damn, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know there's something you two girls are hiding for me." She said placing herself at the head of the table so she could see both of the two other women sitting at the table.

Maura's panicked eye's searched for Jane's but Jane was too focused on her mother. She knew her mother well enough to know she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth. But so did Maura know. The ME cringed at the idea of telling Angela what was going on.

"Maura?" Jane asked looking worried at her friend. After a few seconds Maura picked herself up.

"I think that uhm… I think she needs to know. I mean I can't keep it a secret for much longer." She looked at Jane and placed a hand on her stomach again.

"You sure? You don't have to you know, at least not until you're ready."

Angela watched the conversation and sat up straight preparing for whatever she was about to hear. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she knew it was about to change everything.

"Maura you can tell me everything. And if you want it to stay a secret I can play along with you." The older woman spoke trying to reassure the honey blonde.

"Thank you Angela, that means a lot." It was quiet for a moment but Maura finally broke the silence by naming some conditions. "Can you first promise me to not be mad at me?" A nod came from Angela's direction. Jane grabbed Maura's free hand as support. "And more important you have to swear you won't tell anybody else!" Maura sounded almost threatening but again Angela nodded.

"So what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant. It's Ian's." Finally Maura said it and she squeezed Jane's hand. Angela gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

The three women spent their entire morning talking about the baby. Jane and her mother both had the weekend off and Maura still had two days left before she had to go back to work. Maura and Angela were mostly talking and Jane was just listening. Because whatever happened, Angela and Maura would have a connection with each other Jane would never have with Maura; They were both mothers. They talked about prenatal vitamins and maternity clothes Maura would soon have to purchase. Angela told her how amazing and special it was to see Jane for the first time and how clumsy their gynecologist was.

Jane decided to clean up the breakfast stuff while Maura and her mother kept on talking. She put down the plates in the dishwasher and watched the scene from the kitchen. Maura looked so happy. She finally had that sparkle in her eyes again that was missing for a week now. She was quit glad her mom knew. She was the only one who really knew how it felt to be a mom. Sure there was Constance, but she had never really been there for Maura. She never carried a child or gave birth. And yes Maura's relationship with Hope was improving, but Jane just knew Maura wasn't ready to talk with her about stuff like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sounds she hadn't heard for a while. A sound she hoped to hear so many more times. Maura's laugh was the most happy thing ever. At the sound of it Jane started laughing herself. Hearing that again she knew everything would get better from now on. She knew Maura would be able to deal with the loss and she knew Maura would love her child so much.

After two more hours of baby talk between Maura and Angela and Jane sitting on the couch watching the football game she missed from yesterday the older woman finally walked towards her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Take care of her Janie, she's going to need you. It'll be hard and she'll be mad at you a lot, but she needs her best friend right now." Angela whispered.

"Of course ma." She said and pulled away. Angela smiled at her daughter one more time and then walked back to the guest house.

Not too much later Maura joined Jane on the couch. "You two seemed to have a good time." Jane smiled at Maura.

"Yes we did. I think it's good we told her Jane. I mean I really appreciate all your support you have shown so far but it's nice to talk to someone who can, you know, relate." Maura tried not to offend or upset her.

"It's okay I understand." They sat and continued to watch the game. Maura decided it might be good for her to get some distraction. Jane yelled at the tv and tried to pay attention while Maura gave her a history on how you'd have to cross the space-time-continuum to change the outcome.

The day had gone by quickly and Constance had let Maura know there were some problems with their private jet so they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Jane had agreed on staying at Maura's place for a few more change. She had gone home to pick up some clothes and to get Joe Friday. So far Tommy had been walking her.  
Although everything seemed fine in Jane's condo she knew it wasn't she had been behind with all her payments for 2 months now. Since she bought her condo everything went wrong and she had to pay it all by herself. She didn't want to ask for a loan because she didn't want to be haunted by the bank for forever but she knew she had to find a way to save money. She never wanted Ian dead but now that he was, she could live at Maura's, help her friend and spend less on electrician bills and water bills.

Back at Maura's place she stayed in the guest room. She had her own bedroom and her own bed which was even bigger than her own. Once she had returned at her temporary home Maura had left a note that said she already went to and that Jane could make herself comfortable. Jane decided to go to bed too. She needed to be in her best shape for when Maura's parents came. Maura would need her support and she needed to be able to give it.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ. I had a guest review on one of my previous chapters which I would like to explain. It said somthing like: "It reads like this has been written by a child who has no idea about death, marrige and pregnancy." Most of it is true, though I do know things about death! But I'm only 14 and the only information I have about pregnancy is my pregnant ount in Portugal (2200 km away from her), the internet and God knows how many other fanfics. So I'm terribly sorry if the things I write aren't the way they really go but I try to make it as realistic as it can be for a 14 year old (or young :p) writer. Sorry, I just had to say that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was already Sunday and the week had gone by quicker than Maura had expected. She returned to work and was very happy to be back. It was great for her to have some distraction again. This week there hadn't been any murders so she could catch up on paperwork and correct Dr. Pike's work. She hated it when he had used her office, it was always so messy afterwards.

Her morning ritual had changed slightly due to her morning sickness but that didn't matter to her. After having yet another dinner with her parents, which she really enjoyed, she decided to call it a day and go to bed.

After rolling and turning in her bed for half an hour she gave up. She couldn't sleep. It would have been so easier to have Jane there to comfort her but after their fight on Wednesday she just couldn't.

"_Maura, there's something I need to tell you." Jane said dropping her fork immediately. They were having dinner together. Jane made pasta by her grandma's receipt._

"_What is it Jane?" Maura asks curious taking another bite of her dinner._

"_Maura I have been…" Jane took a deep breath and continued "I have been using you these last couple of days. I took advantage of you and your uhm, situation." Maura almost chocked on her pasta and looked confused at Jane. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm broke Maura. I needed to save money so I figured that if I stayed here, I could save some money on my gas and electrician bills." Jane felt a tear slipping down her cheek. She should have just said so from the beginning. Now she totally messed up! Maura looked so mad at her and Jane couldn't blame her._

"_So this never was about helping me?" Maura asked as calm as she could but her eyes were filled with rage._

"_Of course it was Maur I just-"_

"_Jane how could you?" Maura finally let her anger, mixed with hormones, take over. "I-this has been the most difficult period of my life! I have lost my husband not even two and a half weeks ago! I found out I was pregnant, with HIS child a week before he died! He DIED Jane! And I'm going to be reminded of him every day for the rest of my life! And you, you have freaking have the guts to take advantage of me to help yourself?!" Maura was furious now, she had never been this mad, ever._

"_Maura I'm so sorry, of course I wanted to help you. It's-"_

"_Get out." Maura said calm as she brought her hand to her head and rubber her temple. When Jane didn't move she said it again. "Jane I give you 5 minutes to get your stuff and leave. Stress isn't good for the baby so if you EVER cared about me you just leave." Jane slowly stood up and walked to the guest room to get her stuff. The minute Jane walked out of the kitchen Maura buried her head in her hands and started crying. Five minutes later she heard a door close and knew that Jane had really left. _

Thinking of it makes Maura cry again. She had come to acceptance so far but she wasn't ready to forgive Jane. She wanted to be just as close to Jane as she was when she told her parents she was pregnant. She had no idea her parents would be that happy for her!

"_Angela, perfect timing! I need you to help me with something." Maura said as Angela returned from her weekly Sunday grocery shopping. _

"_Sure sweetie, what's the matter?" Angela said putting the bags on the kitchen counter._

"_Okay, but just tell me if you don't like the idea." Maura waited for a nod which Angela happily gave her before she continued "I want to tell my parents I'm pregnant tonight at dinner but it has to be special. So last night I came up with the idea that maybe you would like to make a cake with the text on it 'I'm pregnant'. So we could serve it as desert and then they would know!" Maura smiled after telling her idea._

"_Oh Maura," Angela's voice cracked "That's the most beautiful and adorable idea ever!" Angela jumped all over the younger woman and gave her a hug! "Okay so I'm gonna go back to the supermarket to buy some stuff for the cake."_

"_So that means you'll do it?" Maura's smile grew even wider._

"_Of course I will!"_

_The evening had arrived quickly and Maura was very happy to see her parents again, so she could have some distraction. She introduced her dad, Richard Isles, to Angela and Jane. Maura insisted that the detective and her mother would stay._

_Two hours had past and it was time for dessert._

_"Maura why don't you get the cake?" Angela winked and Maura nodded quickly. Her hands were now sweaty and her breath was slowly increasing. The last time she was this nervous was when she and Hope met for the first time after their row. _

_She opened the fridge door and looked at the cake. It was the first time she saw the cake and she had to say that once again Angela did a wonderful job. She carefully grabbed the plate the cake was on and closed the door with her leg. _

_She walked to the table and slowly placed the cake in front of her parents who were sitting next to each other. She quickly sat back at her own chair which was opposite of her parents' . _

_Her parents read the cake, looked at her and then looked back at Maura. There were no words needed; both Constance and Richard Isles stood up and walked up at their daughter. They both wiped away a tear of happiness and then squeezed their daughter in for a hug._

These thoughts made Maura smile immediately. She had hoped her parents would be happy but she never expected them to be this happy. Her mother had promised her she would visit her daughter every weekend so she wouldn't miss a thing of her daughters first pregnancy.

Her mother never had been very involved in Maura's life so it still surprised Maura she wanted to be now. The ME had figured that maybe the hit-and-run had really got her thinking.

As happy as she was she now had her mother by her side, it still felt like she missed something. She missed her best friend. She wanted her best friend to be there with her, to go shopping for baby stuff, to go to the ultrasounds. She missed Jane. Maybe after four days it was time to forgive, right? And with that thought Maura finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will have some explonation about why Maura said sorry when she told Jane she was pregnant. If there are things you don't like about this, please tell me but only about the story. Don't get personal please! Please review xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next Monday morning Jane walks into BPD straight to the cafeteria.  
"Hey ma" she says and sits down at the counter "Can you make me some pancakes?" She asked looking with puppy eyes at her mother who had just walked up to her.

"Have you talked to Maura yet?" Angela asks without giving answer to her daughter's question. The brunette simply shook her head. She wished she had, she really wanted to make it up to Maura but she knew what she did was wrong.

"No but we will soon." A third voice says from the coffee table. Both Angela and Jane look up to see Maura standing with a coffee and a tea in her hand.  
"Would you like to come down to my office so we could talk?" Maura handed the coffee over to Jane.

"Yes, I'd love to." She takes the coffee and follows Maura down to her office.

Once in her office Maura places down her bag on her desk and sits on the couch motioning to Jane to do the same. Jane sat down and there were a few seconds of silence. The first one to speak up was Jane "Maura I am so so so sorry! I should have told you what was going on instead of using you."

"Yes, yes you should have. But it's okay Jane. I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for a longer period than a week and I really need you right now."

"Oh my God, thank you so much Maura!" Jane put down her coffee and gave Maura a hug "You seriously have no idea how much this means to me!" Jane pulled away from Maura and found a big smile on her best friend's face.

"You know I want to make it up to you for overreacting."

"Maur you don't-"

"No really Jane it's okay." Maura interrupted Jane before she could say something again. "How about you come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook something again and then we'll have time to catch up a bit. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great Maur. Okay so I have to get back upstairs now to finish some open cases but I'll see you tonight. I'll be at your place at 7 okay?" Maura nodded and Jane left. Maura still felt awful for overreacting but she was happy she and Jane were on the right path.

* * *

Time had flown by and it was already Friday. Maura and her mother were both sitting in the hospital waiting to go to Maura's first ultrasound. Dinner with Jane had been lovely the other day and she and Jane had both already forgotten about their row last week. After waiting for several minutes Maura was called in to a room. She walked in and was followed by Constance.

"The doctor should be here in a few minutes. If you could please lie down on the bed that would be great." The nurse said patting the bed, leaving as soon as Maura placed herself down on it.  
She turned her head to her mother who looked just as nervous as she did.

"I can't believe I'm going to see my baby in a few minutes." Maura said with a small smile on her face "Though I wish Ian could be here."

"I know darling, I can't believe it either." Constance placed a kiss on her daughters temple. "You'll do great, even without Ian. But I have to ask you something. Why did you say you were sorry when you told Jane you were pregnant?" Maura looked confused at the older woman sitting next to her.

"How do you know I said that?"

"Jane told me yesterday when you were making dinner. She didn't quit understand and was worried about it so she asked me to figure it out."

"Oh, well…" Maura sighed "I just figured that well, umh… since you and father both have a high status, me being a single parent would ruin that. And I know that some people wouldn't mind it because they know I wasn't supposed to. But I also know that there would be a few important people who would be against it and I just… kind of… guessed."

"Oh Maura, you shouldn't think about that. It isn't anyone's business and if they think it is well that sucks for them." Maura chuckled, she never heard her mother swear but when she did she found it rather amusing. "Just promise me darling you won't mind what other people think of it. Ian wouldn't want you to."

A single tear escaped Maura's face as the door opened. A tall man walked in. He had beautiful brown eyes and brown curly eyes. He had great abs which indicated he worked out at least twice a week.  
"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting something. Hi my name is Dr. Luke Spader and I'm going to be your gynecologist during your pregnancy. You must be Dr. Maura Isles?" He reached out his hand and Maura gently shook it and nodded while doing it.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Spader." She said.

"Please just call me Luke." Luke released her hand and started explaining what was going to happen. He would first do some tests to see if Maura herself was healthy and then they would look at the baby.

All the tests seemed fine. Physically there was nothing wrong with Maura. Mentally, Luke could see something had happened but he didn't want to push. He asked Maura if she could pull up her shirt so they could see the first picture of the baby. Maura lifted her shirt and reached out for her mother's hand.

"This might feel a little cold." Luke said as he squeezed the blue gel onto the tiny baby bump Maura had developed. Maura let out a high pitch as the gel touched her stomach. After a few seconds the could hear a heartbeat and saw the tiny human being on the screen.

"Maura, it's so beautiful!" Her mother said and gasped looking more closely this time at the baby. Maura nodded and a big smile appeared on her face. Here it was, her baby. The baby she and Ian made. The little reminder Ian left of how much he loved her before he was gone way too soon.

"Well, it looks like everything is healthy." Luke said breaking the peaceful silence that was in the room. "As you probably know it's too soon to tell the gender. We can tell you at your next appointment in four weeks, but I can give you the video and a picture if you want to."

"Of course I want to!" Maura laughed. With that Luke left to get the video and Maura wiped away the gel left on her tummy. After 5 minutes or so Luke handed over the dvd to Maura and closed the door as the pair left to go home.

* * *

Back home Maura couldn't wait to show the video to her father and Jane. When she showed it she copied the picture and framed it. She took the picture and went to the graveyard. She walked straight to Ian's grave. She kneeled down and placed the frame next to the flowers. "Look babe," she said "this is our little baby girl or boy. You see? It's beautiful, just like you were." A tear rolled of Maura's check "I miss you so much Ian."

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update again. I'm very busy with school but I almost have vacation so I'll have more time to write again. Anyway, next chapter we'll find out the gender. I already know what it will be but I still want your opinio. So, boy or girl? And please add what name you want the baby to have! Thanks for all the nice reviews I got. So please keep reviewing! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Wednesday morning and Maura was finishing up some paperwork. She was 16 weeks along now and was about to find out the gender of her baby. She had taken off all afternoon to go take the ultrasound.  
She and Jane had been very close again. Just as Maura was thinking about it, Jane walked in her office looking rather unhappy "Hey Maur."

"Hello Jane," The brunette dropped down on Maura's office couch "What is it? Is something wrong? You look somehow disappointed." Maura asked concerned.

"I uhm, I got this in my mailbox this morning" Jane pulled out an envelope out of her jacket and threw it on the side table "I'm getting kicked out of my condo. They told me my debts were too big and that they thought I would never be able to pay them myself without making other debts. So they kick me out. I've got two weeks to pack my stuff and search for a home."

"Oh my God Jane! Are they even allowed to do that?!" Maura grabbed the letter and started reading "I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now? Do you know where you'll live?"

"No, I have no idea. I guess I'll just move in with ma if that's okay with you too? I mean it's still your guest house."

"Of course that's okay. You know if you want to I've got a spare room. You can stay there as well. I know you'd prefer that instead of living with Angela." Maura offered Jane. Jane looked surprised but when Maura had put on a big smile Jane nodded heavily and the doctor and the detective shared a brief hug and a lot of 'thank you'. "Jane I've got an ultrasound later today. Would you like to come with me? I'll find out the gender so maybe that will take your mind off of things!" Maura sounded excited.

"I'd love to." Jane gave her friend a smile. "So that means you'll have to pick out the color for the nursery as well right?" Maura nodded "I'll help you paint when the time comes. I used to help my dad paint when ma wanted another color in their bedroom again. Anyway I have to get back to work again. I'll drive you to the hospital so I'll pick you up around lunch time kay? See ya" And with that Jane left.

The honey blonde was processing what just had happened. Her best friend got kicked out of her own condo and will now move in with her. Maura was excited about it. It wasn't the first time Jane was moving in with her, but this time she knew the reason. Maura knew that this time would be different and way better.

* * *

It was 14.30 pm and Jane and Maura were waiting in the waiting room. Maura was less nervous this time and far more excited. When her name was called, Maura knew exactly what to do. She lied down on the table and waited for dr. Spader to come in. After a few minutes he walked in. "Hello Maura how are you doing?"

"Hello dr. Spader I am doing just fine thank you. This is my friend Jane by the way." She pointed at Jane. Jane and Luke shared a brief look and then Luke continued.

"You can call me Luke Maura, that's okay. If you want to please lift up your shirt so we can take a look at your baby." Maura lifted up her shirt as the other doctor said and waited for the gel to be squirted on. She cringed as the cold gel hit her clearly visible baby bump but forgot the feeling as soon as she saw the image appearing on the monitor.

"So Maura, would you like to know the gender?" Luke asked and when he turned his head he was met with a big nod. "Okay then. Well, I can tell you. It's a girl. Congratulations Maura, you're going to be mother of a girl. I'll get the dvd and a picture now. You can wipe of the gel and then I'll see you in 4 weeks again."

Maura wiped away the gel and sat up straight again. "I'm going to have a baby girl." She said quietly, realizing it as the words left her mouth.  
"She was so beautiful. And she's growing in me. I always thought of it as a normal and natural thing, but now that it's happening to me it feels like it's some sort of miracle. Ian would have loved her."

"Maura," Jane almost whispered "She was the most precious and beautiful human being I have ever seen. And you are going to be the best mom ever to that little baby. And I know that up there, Ian has seen it all and that he is so proud of you."

Meanwhile they had gotten the dvd and were on their way home. "Maur you want to go to Ian's grave first? Or just go home?"

"I'd rather just go home and tell my parents. And I have to find a name and a color for the nursery and start shopping clothes and" Jane cut Maura off before she could continue with her to-do-list.

"Woah take it easy cowgirl, you still have four months left okay. Time enough."

When they arrived at Maura's place she called her parents first to invite them over for dinner so she could tell them the baby news. Her mother had stayed in a hotel nearby so she could visit her daughter more often. Her father was in Cambridge for work but always made time for his daughter if she asked him to.

Several minutes after she was done calling her parents, Maura decided to take a shower. She had no intention of hurrying since her mother was the one willing to cook a meal for that night. Jane would go out and have dinner with Angela so it would really be a family dinner. Maura walked to the bathroom and removed her make-up. She took off her red pencil skirt and her black blouse. She took a good look in the mirror. Her belly had obviously grown and there was no way of hiding it and her breast had slightly swollen. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant, unless they had asked. She rubbed over her baby bump and started thinking. She had always wanted a child. And even though she's going to have to raise it all by herself, this is her child. This is her little baby girl. She was going to take care of her. But to take care of her she would have to take care of herself. At this moment everything she does can affect the baby. And even though she works in a lab, there had been enough times she almost died due to work. Maybe she should just take early maternity leave. She was easily able to afford it and even though Jane won't admit it, she would be perfectly capable of dealing and working with dr. Pike.

She took one last look in the mirror before removing the rest of her clothing. She stepped under the shower and let the cold, steaming water run over her body. While she was washing her hair with the lavender shampoo she always used, she felt something weird in her stomach. It wasn't a contraction but it wasn't a bad thing either. Then she felt it again, and again, and again. After feeling it for the fifth time she realized it; kicking. Her baby girl was using her tiny, little feet to kick for the first time. This day couldn't get any better if you'd ask Maura. First she found out she was going to have a girl, and then her baby girl kicked for the first time. It felt like after all the bad times, good times were finally coming up again.

* * *

**A/N Please review guys. And maybe give me some nice girl names for the baby. Reviews make me write faster! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Monday after the ultrasound Jane was sitting in BPD's cafeteria taking sips from her coffee. When she heard the door open she turned around and saw Maura walking in. Her honey blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and her make up looked like it was done by Dominique Moncourtois himself.

Even with her flats on the good doctor still managed to look like she just came back from a photo shoot. Her baby bump fit her just fine.

Since Friday she also had this invisible glow over her. It looked like she was the sun herself that much was she beaming. It was safe to say she was very excited about having a baby girl.

It was only when Maura sat down next to her that Jane realized she had been staring at her friend for quite a while now.

Ever since Jane saw the first picture of Maura's baby she found herself staring at the pregnant woman more often than usual. She didn't know why; maybe it was because there was growing another child in her best friend, or maybe there was some hidden jealousy, but Jane just didn't know.

Jane had thought about children as well. Especially now her biological clock was ticking. But she just didn't want her child to be raised by anyone else if she happened to die in the line of duty. But she also didn't want to quit her job. She had worked so hard to get where she is now and throwing it all away to become a stay home mom just wasn't an option.

Maybe that's why Jane was so excited for Maura; because Maura was expecting to have something she would never have.

Maura noticed that Jane had been staring at her for a while. As Maura approached the detective, Jane was already lost in her thoughts. Maura ordered a cup of tea and sat next to Jane waiting to be noticed. It took a few seconds but finally the detective greeted her colleague.

"Hey Maur how are you feelin'?" Jane smiled as she took the final sip of her cup.

"Hello Jane. I'm feeling great. She has been kicking a lot but that's fine. How are you? You seemed a little out of this world when I walked in. Are you having nightmares again?"

"Awh that's adorable. No no I'm fine. Have you decided what color you want the nursery to be yet?"

"No, I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about a theme. Like flowers maybe. But I won't have any time to decide today I did tell you my parents are coming over tonight right? You can stay for dinner too if you like?"

"Oh yea sure."

"Okay well I have to go now. I have to finish things downstairs before I'll take my early maternity leave after this week. See you later?"

"Okay, see ya later maur." And with that the ME left off to her workstation.

Jane was surprised Maura's parents were able to come over this fast. It was good for Maura though, she needed distraction. Of course carrying a baby was a pretty big distraction, but Maura hadn't had a lot of time to process everything. Her husband died while they were about to expand their family.

Jane could only imagine how awful that must feel. And seeing Maura looking at the pictures of her and Ian or reading old post cards he used to send while he was in Africa just breaks her heart. But she had so much respect for her.

* * *

Later that night Maura and Jane were preparing dinner and setting the table. Maura decided to keep it simple since she didn't had a lot of time to prepare anything.

Her day at work had been kind of rough. When she arrived at her last crime scene before maternity leave, she saw the body of a young girl.

A panic attack looked around the corner for the doctor. She had imagined it to be her baby girl lying there. Her daughter being brutally murdered. Her daughter being killed by a gunshot wound straight through the head. Jane and Korsak had to calm her down and after five minutes she finally came back to reality.

Finally the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Maura said and walked up to the door. She looked at the clock and her parents appeared to be 30 minutes early, or so she thought. She opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Hello Maura." A woman's voice said. Maura gasped and struggled to find the right words.

What do you say when a woman like this shows up at your door? What do you say when a woman, who accused you of lying, shows up with a smile on your face shows up? What do you say when a woman, who only contacted you when she needed your kidney to save her other daughter, shows up?

"Hope, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long but I've been super busy with school and I'm dealing with some health issues. Please review? Like pretty please? I'd like some story ideas or baby names. Thanks for waiting xoxo**


End file.
